


Warm the Cockles of our hearts (words carefully chosen)

by danythunder



Series: The Wongchesters and Such [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, wow nope still not sure what i'm doing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danythunder/pseuds/danythunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Misha is an asswaffle and gave my friends prompt ideas which were quickly dispersed to me, this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silk is the touch

Misha bent over to pick up the blue satin underwear that Jensen had dropped last night.

He thoughtfully ran his fingers over the soft material, lips curling into a smirk. He knew of Jensen's secret kink, and had been waiting for a while to pull a small stunt to get Jensen into admitting it. This might be just what he needed. Slipping his jeans off, Misha slowly palmed his half-hard cock, moaning quietly as he thought of this fabric between Jensen's tan legs, barely covering anything.

It wasn't long before he was coming over his own hand with a choked cry. Opening his now-vibrant blue eyes, Misha smiled to himself as he slipped his jeans off and tugged the blue thong on. Turning around in the mirror, he smirked at the stretched fabric straining to contain his sizeable dick. Slipping back into his low-slung jeans, Misha made sure that the neon blue strings were visible under the edge of his plain shirt, fingering the slick material once more.

Pushing the door to Jensen's room open, he watched as the other's green eyes flew up and breath stuttered. "Wanna order out? There's that new Chinese place downtown," Misha added innocently, draping one hand over his sharp hipbone and slipping a finger under the string of the thong.

Jensen uttered a wrecked noise, nodding quickly. "Jensen? What's the matter?" Misha walked forward until his hip was level with Jensen's lips, holding back a smile of glee as Jensen's flush rose. "Mish, Misha, I can explain, I just-" "I don't think there's anything to explain, Jensen, we both know what you want."

Misha knew his voice had dropped another octave, to the gravelly sound that drove Jensen mad. He found himself straddling Jensen's lap, hands on his hips and fingers toying with the thong as the other ground up furiously. "So no takeout?" Jensen growled, grabbing Misha's ass and rolling them flat across the bed. Misha found himself looming over Jensen, who's green eyes were pleading now.

His scrabbling fingers peeled off Jensen's shirt, then went to work on his tight fitting jeans. When the loss of Jensen's jeans revealed an even skimpier, bright pink thong, Misha rutted unashamedly into him. "Oh God, that is so fucking hot," he bit into Jensen's neck as his tongue soothed the marks.

Jensen's wide hands were splayed on his back, and Misha ripped his own shirt off. He shoved his jeans down quickly, feeling Jensen's thrusts and moans at the sight of the straining fabric. Rutting against one another, Jensen threw his head back and shuddered out hot breaths. Misha nibbled across his collarbones, one hand slipping down his side to stroke Jensen's leaking cock through the silky fabric. Jensen dug his hands into Misha's hips, thrusting into the tight fist. Misha shifted his weight to his elbow and slid his other hand behind Jensen's cock, moaning approval at the precome soaking the thong.

He popped the bottle of lube Jensen kept next to his bed and slicked two fingers up, stroking Jensen around the string of the thong. Jensen was begging under him now, throat exposed and eyes wild. Kissing him hard, Misha slipped his own cock out of the tight thong, slicking it up with lube before pressing into Jensen's unbeliveably tight body. "Oh my God, Mish, Mish," Jensen was chanting under him, palming himself through the pink thong as Misha thrust his hard cock shallowly into him.

The tiny pink strip was now damp with Jensen's precome, and he was on the verge of tears. "Please, Mish, move, please," the begs fell from the others lips without concious thought, and Misha slowly drug out only to repeatedly slam back in at full force. Jensen's entire body rocked with the motion, legs shaking as they locked around his lover's hips.

With another chant of Misha's nickname and a nip to the throat, Jensen was gone, cum streaking out the sides of the thong and soaking the already wet material. Misha bend over to capture his lips in another harsh kiss before fucking into him with abandon, moaning against Jensen's heated skin.

The slick and slide of the thong at the base of his own cock only added to the sensation of repeatedly sinking into Jensen's tight heat, and he threaded a hand in Jensen's hair as he came hard. When Misha came to, there was the brief sensation of tingling in his legs before Jensen was wrapping arms around him, hair smelling of sex and something different. The silky thongs they wore were completely ruined with cum, not that Misha minded a bit.

He was sure Jensen had more they could ruin later.


	2. What the set break is going on here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the title.

Misha Collins stepped off stage, his arms drooping.

You sneak forward, offering him a water bottle and he smiles gratefully. His eyes rest on yours for a second too long, and you blush. His smile turns into a smirk, and he asks your name. You stutter a response, and he nods. "It's nice to meet you. Are you new?" You nod again, and he smiles, kindly this time. "Okay. Let me show you to the trailers, then."

He offers his free hand, twirling it theatrically and you giggle as you take it. "So, Mr. Collins-" "Just Misha, please. My name is Misha." He smiles again, hand tightening in yours. You blush again, dammit what is this, and continue. "Uh, Misha, where are we going?" "I have something to show you, if you can keep a secret, that is." He winks roguishly, blue eyes glittering with something you want to identify as lust, but don't dare.

This is Misha Fucking Collins, despite how warm his hand is over yours. You bite your lip and glance down, and when you look back up you see worry colouring his gorgeous eyes. "Are you alright?" he questions, his deep voice unusually gentle.

Tugging you behind the third trailer, you recognise his name on the door and nod. "Hey, it's just you and me, okay?" His hand brushes your lower back and you shiver involuntarily. He smirks again before leaning down to brush lips with you. You freeze momentarily before hesitantly kissing back, and he takes the opportunity.

His tongue swipes at your lips, and you part your lips instantly. His tongue maps your entire mouth carefully, running over teeth and twining with your own tongue. You moan a bit, you are making out with Misha Fucking Collins ohmygod. His hand wraps around your hip, and he tilts your head back with one finger.

As he kisses down your neck, he murmurs again the question, "Can you keep a secret?" You try to make your throat work but give up and nod instead. You feel his smile against your collarbones and the hand on your hip pushes down slightly. Taking the hint, you drop to your knees, and gasp as his hands unbutton his jeans. "Go ahead, it's okay," he whispers, and you reach forward to pull his hard cock out. "Wanted you since I saw you on set the other day," he murmurs, stroking your face with one hand as you stroke his dick.

Leaning forward, you lick a stripe up the bottom of his cock, moaning at the taste of precome and something strictly Misha. He pushes the tip between your lips, demanding, and you willingly swallow his cock. Sucking gently and humming reduces him to swearing softly, and pressing your tongue to the underside makes his hand tighten in your hair. You moan at the sensation, and he tightens his hand. "You like this, me in control? Do you want me to fuck your mouth?" HIs voice is wrecked now, broken and harsh.

You hum around his cock in response, and he thrusts deep. You press your tongue down and hold your gag reflex in check, letting his cock slide between your lips and brush across your tongue lightly. He's moaning above you, fingers twisting in your hair, and you hum once more around his cock. He groans your name once, harsh and broken, before coming down your throat.

You swallow it all, letting the taste of his cum fill your mouth before he's pushing you back against the trailer, kissing you deeply. He growls at the taste of himself in your mouth, fingers still in your hair. He untangles them to zip his pants back up, and he kisses you again hungrily. "Meet me here after the next shoot. We'll make the next break count." You gape at the promise, swiping your tongue along the back of your teeth and feeling yourself shiver at the taste.

This might be something good, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misha... You asswaffle.


	3. Jealousy or curiosity, we must ask ourselves this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jensen is accidentally clumsy but Misha doesn't mind and there's nothing weird about this, is there?

Jensen bursts into the overheated trailer, mumbling about cold blooded freaks and too long scene takes. Misha is shifting nervously in front of you. "Uh, Jensen? We were a bit busy..." Jensen whipped his head around and his eyes light up when they land on you. "Oh look, Misha's already been getting to know the pretty new intern..."

Misha blushed again, "Look, Jen, I um appreciate your approval, but I'd like to get back to, well-" Jensen snickered as Misha lost his train of thought when a pair of chapped lips brush his jaw. You gasp, realizing the rumours about Jensen and Misha must be true, and you're about to see the hottest thing in your lifetime. Misha turns to you, eyes flashing. "Jensen-" "I was thinking the same thing."

Jensen's voice is deep, rough, and you shiver. You want to know what they're talking about, and you figure it out when Jensen shoves Misha onto the bed beside you and strips his shirt off. Misha's fingers lightly dance up your naked side, one of Jensen's free hands sliding down to pull at your silk panties.

He growls low in his chest, "I really like these..." Misha nods, blushing and Jensen kisses him fiercely. You watch, licking your lips, before you realize Jensen has his hand in your panties and two fingers are pushing into you. You let your head fall back with a whimper, rolling your hips and fucking yourself on his hand until Misha is moaning.

Jensen snaps his wrist and pushes your panties down, Misha's hand pushing the rest of the way off. A wet pair of lips finds your neck, kissing and sucking and bruising until you're writhing and shaking under them both. Misha makes a choked noise, and you realize Jensen is opening him up as well. The thought blinds you, whining noises spilling from your throat as you lose your vision.

Jensen laughs throatily against your side, teeth gently pulling your skin until he reaches your nipple. A very large cock is suddenly pressing between the fingers inside of you, and your fingers clench involuntarily into the sheets. Misha's hand fists into the pillow under your head, eyes screwed shut as he struggles not to come. Jensen's hand slides out of you as Misha pushes in, making you arch your back quite involuntarily. Murmuring softly across Misha's back, you watch as Jensen lines himself up and pushes into Misha as the other sinks into you.

Misha is shaking now, your hands resting lightly on his ribs as he shallowly rolls his hips. Jensen begins pounding into him full force, making Misha give a hoarse scream that you swallow in another kiss. Misha is pistoning into you now, motions controlled by the speed of Jensen's hips. You try to cry out but your lips are still locked with Misha's, who is making broken little cries with every thrust. Jensen comes first, surprisinly, teeth sinking into Misha's shoulder, eyes focused on your debauched face.

You blush, letting your head fall back as Misha shudders to a stop and comes as well, hips rotating stutteringly. Jensen's hand strokes across your cheek, thumb swiping under your eye. You twist your head and unthinkingly kiss his thumb, eyes downcast as he smiles tenderly. "You know, Mish, I'm wondering why you didn't share this delight in the first place..."

You mumble your name, exhausted, and Misha leans over to kiss you softly. "It just happened earlier. I think we can make this work though..." You nod sleepily, pulling the two actors closer to you. They laugh quietly in unison, curling around you protectively and fingers linking you all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misha... You're still an asswaffle.


	4. This one doesn't even have a plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No seriously there is no plot to be found here.

Misha kisses you again, hard. Jensen meets your eyes over his shoulder, and you know he's got two fingers in Misha from the way Misha is panting against your lips.

You gasp as Misha slides another finger into you, pumping them in and out faster as Jensen bites at the top of his shoulder. Leaning forward, you capture Jensen's lips with your own and he swallows your moans as Misha pushes his cock into you. You can feel his slow thrusts, just barely enough movement to make you shiver. Jensen arches his back against Misha's back, making his hips stutter against yours and you bite his lower lip.

With a grunt, his hand catches the side of your face and tightens as he slides into Misha. Misha is making breathy little cries against your neck, lips parted and hair damp. You run one hand up the back of Misha's neck, feeling Jensen pull you in for another kiss. Misha's hips slam into yours, making you moan into Jensen's mouth as he pushes back into Misha. Every time Misha rotates his hips, you and Jensen moan in tandem, somehow Misha has taken control from the middle. Jensen's lips are quivering now, eyes blown as he pumps slowly into Misha's tight ass.

You bite your lip at the slip of Misha's cock into you, fingers tangling with Jensen's tightly. Misha's fingers find your nipple and roll across it, making you jump and tremble in his touch. Jensen moans at the sight, snapping his hips a bit faster.

Jensen bites across Misha's shoulder, eyes locked on yours as you watch. You lick your lips and his eyes follow your tongue. Misha groans as Jensen changes the angle of his hips, forcing Misha a little deeper into you. Misha speeds up, rolling his hips back and pistoning forward in one smooth movement, and you wrap your leg more securely around him as you tilt your head back, crying out his name in heat.

Jensen is panting at the sight of your orgasm, and Misha screams out his name when he comes hard into you. Jensen pulls Misha out of you by his hips, cum dripping down your leg as you watch Misha riding Jensen hard. Misha grabs his hair and forces it back, smirking at you as he bites Jensen's throat hard, and you groan as you watch lazily.

Jensen's fingers drag red marks down his chest as he draws out what could have been the combination of your name and Misha's. Misha throws his own head back, gasping at the sensation of being filled. You see cum dripping out of Misha as well when Misha lifts himself from Jensen's lap, and you moan again.

Jensen pulls you to his chest, fitting his head into the curve of your shoulder and neck, kissing softly.

Misha crawls up on your other side, kissing you gently and smirking at Jensen over your shoulder. "Round two can wait a few minutes." Jensen smiles into your skin, his eyelashes brushing your shoulder. You shiver, and nod in agreement. Misha presses another kiss to your cheek and wraps an arm around you as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misha... You're a giant loveable asswaffle.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably another chapter soon.


End file.
